


百合🚗

by hahabiteme



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahabiteme/pseuds/hahabiteme





	百合🚗

“利特？”金希美愣了一下，她年轻时候确实时常流连夜店，遇过的人不计其数。

“夫人果然不记得了呢⋯⋯”朴正洙一点也不意外，也许对金希美来说这件事只是她人生中微不足道的一点，但之余朴正洙却是她人生的转捩点。

“我父亲当年被宣告破产，一个人卷着包袱丢下我和妈妈还有姐姐就跑了。”朴正洙抬起手摩挲金希美红艳的唇。“我那天差一点就要因为其他客人丢掉第一份工作⋯⋯”

“是夫人揍了那男人一顿后把他赶出去的呀。”朴正洙咯咯笑了起来，略为抬起上身，献上自己的吻。

“⋯⋯夫人还想继续吗？”朴正洙微微离开金希澈的唇，眼神试探又期待的勾着她。

“我们正洙啊⋯⋯”金希美叹了一口气，从朴正洙的裙摆下探入自己的手，沿着她的大腿向秘境摸去。

金希美重新覆上朴正洙的唇，用舌头撩拨着她的，朴正洙没有回避，大大方方的与她纠缠在一起，甚至还轻轻咬着金希美的唇瓣。

金希美在朴正洙的裙底下摸到一条带子，她轻笑道：“这是什么？绑带内裤？”

不等朴正洙回答她就拉开带子，朴正洙那条白色蕾丝的情趣内裤就这样被拆了下来。

“真可爱。”金希美调笑道。

朴正洙这时才知道害羞，预谋犯案被拆穿让她的脸瞬间红了起来。

接着她也没时间害羞了，下身被金希美细致的手搓揉让她没忍住的娇声喘息。

金希美低下头啃舐朴正洙的锁骨，另一只手隔着女仆装搓揉她娇小挺立的乳房，朴正洙就算紧闭双唇也无法制止呻吟从她的嘴角窜出。

金希美没有急着脱掉朴正洙的衣服，在她看来穿着女仆装红着脸娇喘的小狐狸需要仔细欣赏。

朴正洙却不想只有自己陷入情欲挑逗，她拉开金希美的丝质睡袍，柔软的睡袍顺着肩线下滑，金希美的皮肤在夜里也雪白的好似会发光。

“夫人⋯⋯嗯——”朴正洙没察觉到她现在就像是在撒娇一般，只想着要与金希美更加深入的交流。

金希美低下头隔着衣物轻咬朴正洙的乳头，手上的动作未曾停止，灵活的拨弄朴正洙的阴蒂。

“啊——！”朴正洙还没来得及做什么，就被金希美刺激到因此而拔高声调。

朴正洙的下身早已被玩弄到湿得一塌糊涂，金希美看见这样诱人的朴正洙，生理上也跟着起了反应。

彷佛心有灵犀一般，朴正洙一边哼哼唧唧的，一边报复似的搓揉金希美明显比她还要丰满的胸部，金希美的乳首因为她的搓揉而逐渐硬挺。

“呀、正洙学坏啦。”金希美的气息开始不稳，但她到底比朴正洙多了一些经验，趁着朴正洙还把注意力放在她身上时，倏地把两根指头塞入朴正洙的体内。

“呜、夫人⋯啊、呜——”体内多了异物的朴正洙开始呻吟起来，朴正洙已经够湿润了，金希美不需要给她适应的时间就可以大大方方的抽插起来。

“我们正洙夹着我呢。”金希美故意在朴正洙的耳边说道，“正洙帮我卸甲就是为了让我插妳吗？”

“不、我——啊！慢点、哼、呜呜⋯⋯”朴正洙根本无法回话，金希美的手指在她的小穴内扣挖着，内壁被磨的快感逐渐粉碎朴正洙的理智。

朴正洙不自觉的加紧腿想逃离金希美的逗弄，但金希美强势的搬开她的大腿不让她合拢，并且张开自己的腿，下身往朴正洙的大腿上凑，金希美被朴正洙的呻吟和色情的样子刺激都湿了，她让自己靠近朴正洙的大腿，扭着腰借着朴正洙的腿，在上面寻求快感，朴正洙的大腿因此留下湿黏的痕迹。

“我要——啊、夫人⋯我呜呜呜。”随着金希美的抽插，朴正洙的呻吟开始破碎，微微带着一些哭腔。“我、要去了，啊——！”

“不要、怕，我们一起⋯⋯”金希美娇吟着安抚颤抖的朴正洙，抓着她的手往自己的胸上放。

在登上高潮的同时，朴正洙压着金希美的后脑勺，深深地、真挚地吻上她。

Fin.


End file.
